Modern communication terminals may be operated in heterogeneous environments, i.e. in scenarios where a plurality of base stations or access points offer radio access according to different radio access technologies. Since the selection of the communication links that are used for a communication terminal not only has impact on the throughput but also on the power consumption of the communication terminal, efficient methods for selecting communication configurations, e.g. including the number and type of radio links as well as their configuration to be established, are desirable.